Pesta topeng
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakura di undang oleh Sahabatnya. Ino Yamanaka, Sahabatnya yang baru saja menikah dengan seorang Pria bernama Sai. Ia di ajak berdansa oleh seorang lelaki, padahal dia sudah memliki seorang anak serta suami. Ficlet, warn: OOC, AU, Typo, and many more


Dia berjalan dengan anggun di sebuah pesta dansa. Dress yang menutupi hampir semua bagian tubuhnya sangat pas dengannya, rambut merah jambu miliknya tergerai indah berayun ke belakang.

Tapi saya, sebuah topeng menutupi wajah cantik miliknya. Karena memang ini adalah pesta dansa serta pengunjungnya diharuskan menggunakan topeng. Wanita itu di undang oleh sahabatnya untuk datang sendiri ke pesta itu.

"Pesta yang di adakan oleh Ino sangat ramai." Wanita itu menatap kagum semua interior yang terpasang di sekitaran aula tersebut. Ia masih terus melangkah menuju ke tengah aula.

"Oh, ini dia wanita cantik yang menjadi sahabatku." Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan Dress berwarna biru tua menyapa wanita itu, ia dengan akrabnya merangkul wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. "Hey, bagaimana kabarmu Sakura? Lama tidak bertemu setelah kau pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto."

"Kau bisa lihat diriku sekarang Ino."

Wanita yang dipanggil Ino itu, ia melihat wanita yang menjadi sahabatnya itu, menatap seluruh tubuh Sakura yang bisa dibilang ramping dan ideal bagi wanita yang sudah berusia 25 tahun.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau sudah menjadi seorang Ibu kan? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai tubuh seperti ini jika kau sudah melahirkan seorang anak?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, sambil menatap sang sahabat. "Rahasia." Balasnya kepada Ino, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita pirang itu, menuju ke tengah aula. Topengnya masih menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menatap orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, mata emerald miliknya tertuju ke seorang pria yang memakai setelan Jas berwarna hitam, tapi rambut miliknya tertutupi sebuah kain berwarna hitam, serta sebuah topi bundar berwarna hitam. Wajahnya juga ditutupi topeng berwarna hitam.

Pria itu sedang berdiri santai sambil menatapi orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Tapi pria itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Ada apa sehingga dirimu melangkah ke tengah aula sendirian?"

"Ah, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

Pria itu kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Mau berdansa?" Ajak pria tersebut sambil menyodorkan tangannya, ia tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura yang tersipu malu.

"Dengan senang hati." Sakura pun menerima ajakan dari pria tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ke tengah aula dan mulai berdansa. Alunan musik terus berbunyi, kedua insan tersebut menikmati dansa mereka. Mereka tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, menganggap seolah dunia hanya milik mereka.

"Mungkin ini perasaanku saja, tapi wajahmu sepertinya sangat cantik jika tidak memakai topeng ini."

Sakura kembali dibuat tersipu akan pujian yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bibirnya disumbat oleh sebuah benda lunak, ia menatap terkejut dengan pria tersebut. Wanita itu terkejut karena pria tersebut telah mencium bibirnya tanpa izin dari Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Pria tersebut menarik wajahnya, ia kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum. "Itu adalah tanda terima kasihku kepada wanita cantik sepertimu. Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memperbolehkan aku untuk berdansa denganmu."

"A-ah, ya sama-sama." Sakura masih terkejut dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh si Pria. Ia kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. _"Mungkin tidak masalah. Lagipula Naruto tidak akan tau."_

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan acara dansanya, hingga pria itu menghentikan dansanya. "Emm, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari tempat ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Si pria kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Aku ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan dansa kita. Mungkin lain kali kalau kita bertemu kembali."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ya, terima kasih untuk dansa dan ciumannya. Aku sangat senang."

Si pria itu mengangguk. Kemudian berpamitan kepada Sakura. Wanita itu menatap punggung lebar pria itu, ia menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, seharusnya aku menanyakan namanya."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Dirumah, Sakura datang dengan helaan nafas lelah. Ia duduk di sofa rumahnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ia agak khawatir sebenarnya, karena ia tidak memasak untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Oh, sudab pulang? Bagaimana pestanya?"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menatap pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu. Tumben sang suami belum tidur, biasanya pria berambut pirang itu sudah tidur. "Ramai, pestanya juga sangat meriah dan Ino hebat dalam mendekorasi."

Naruto pun melangkah mendekati Sakura, ia kemudian duduk disamping wanita yang menjadi Istrinya itu. "Kau habis berciuman dengan lelaki lain, kan?" Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia seperti mendengar sebuah pesan kematian. "Bau maskulin itu masih menempel di tubuhmu." Naruto mengendus bagian leher Sakura.

"A-aku bisa je-jelaskan..."

"Maaf, tapi tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan..." Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Sakura. Wanita itu dengan reflek memeluk pria pirangnya itu, mereka berciuman agak lama, tanpa ada nafsu. Naruto menarik wajahnya, ia bisa melihat kalau wajah Sakura sudah merah merona. Ia tertawa geli melihatnya. "Maaf-maaf, yang memakai topeng itu adalah aku."

Sakura langsung menatap suaminya itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, aku memakai topeng serta sebuah sebuah topi. Aku lupa, Sai itu sahabatku. Jadi aku di undang di pesta tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak tau kalau kita sudah menikah."

"A-a-ap... Kau...a-"

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang tergagap. "Lucunya Istriku, aku berharap tadi kau memukulku, tapi kau malah tersenyum seakan sudah tau kalau itu aku."

"Bu-bukan begitu... A-aku merasa ka-kalau a-aku mengenal bibir yang menciumku waktu itu dan itu... Bibirmu..."

"Tepat sekali sayang." Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, ia menggesekkan wajahnya di pipi putih wanita tersebut.

Wajah Sakura langsung merona saat Naruto memeluk dirinya. "Ba-baka!" Ia memukul dada Naruto pelan. "Naruto no Baka." Gumam Sakura yang sekarang ini sudah sangat malu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Fin**

 **...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Pesta topeng.**


End file.
